Change of Events
by Horny-bimbo
Summary: Legolas, teacher and father to a six year old girl named Faen, meets Chloe at a strip club. Can you guess where it goes from here?
1. Chapter 1

"Legolas, just enjoy yourself tonight." Aragorn said patting his back as they sat down in the leather chairs, getting the best view.

Legolas tensed up and his eyes boggled around the room. "I don't know Aragorn. Shouldn't I be with Faen instead of a strip club?"

All of the guys laughed. "Leggo. It's your birthday and it is just one night." Boromir said, winking at one of the waitresses who walked by in a short skirt and bra top.

Legolas watched all of the… ladies... dance around with barely a scratch of clothing on. They grinded on the poles and winked at the gentlemen. He twisted his face in disgust as a man, looking probably a couple years older then himself, placed a $50 bill in the one of the girls G-String. Growing up, Legolas was always taught to treat women with respect. This here, was not a sign of respect, it was being vulgar.

Legolas Greenleaf. Not your usual Ellon. Most males would be over the top excited to be at the most famous strip club in Gondor, not Legolas. Being a single father of a six year old Elleth pretty much does that to a male. His little girl Faen. His life. His constant twenty-four -seven ever since his beloved Baineth passed away.

"Legolas, cheer up! This is going to be a wild night!" Gimli yelled as he pumped his fist in the air, cheering on the dancers.

Aragorn laughed as he nudged Legolas in his side. "Plus, I ordered you the best in the business tonight."

"What?" Legolas asked, clearly confused and a little worried about what his friend had planned.

The lights dimmed and Legolas turned his head to the front where the main stage was located. His eyes widened and his heart stopped as the most beautiful woman he has ever seen came onto the stage, she rounded the pole that was in the middle of the stage with microphone in hand.

"Hello boys!" The sexy siren said seductively. She wore a navy blue bra top with silver lining and a matching short skirt. Her gorgeous bronze hair swayed perfectly down her back. Her body was to die for and she had the features of an angel. She is the best in the business. The one all the guys ask for. She is Chloe Chandler. But there is so much more behind this masked reputation. "I heard that there is a birthday boy here tonight." She spoke, drawing in Legolas' and everyone else's undivided attention.

Chloe scanned the entire room and found the number she was looking for. Before every show there is a special card placed on a special table, signalling that one of the people at that table has signed up for a very special treat In this case it was a birthday present.

Chloe examined all of the males sitting at the table. One in particular caught her attention. The young Elf who had the best hair she had ever seen on a guy. The way his golden hair seemed so messy but at the same time so perfect. His deep-set eyes that made you sink into them like you were in quick sand.

She walked down the stairs that were right in front of Legolas' table and stood on the last glass step with her hand on her hip. "So which one of you gentlemen is the birthday boy?" Chloe raised her eyebrow and sent sexy smirks to each of them.

Aragorn, Boromir, Merry, Gimli and Pippin all pointed to Legolas with huge grins plastered on their faces. Legolas gulped and kept his eyes on Chloe. He became so nervous and now very excited. Chloe smirked a little evil grin and secretly smiled to herself inside that it would be him. She laid the microphone on the round black table and slowly but sexily strutted her way over to Legolas.

Gracefully, she touched his pointed ear with her hand and swept it down to his cheek, slightly brushing his pale skin. Chloe straddled his lap and clenched her fists onto his collar. She pressed her pelvis into his and smirked to herself as she felt his hardening member tease her.

She unbuttoned the first three buttons of his shirt and kissed the revealed skin. Legolas groaned as she starting rocking her hips back and forth, side to side. His erection started to grow even more. Both of their breaths were becoming heavier. Surprisingly to Chloe, she liked it. She had never felt this way with a customer, usually she was disgusted with herself.

Chloe noticed Legolas' arms (and practically the rest of his body) were down by his sides, stiff as a board. "You can touch me." She whispered, placing her hands on his guiding them to her hip bones.

Legolas stared at her beautiful breasts that were just right in front of his face, taunting him. He licked his lips and scaled his eyes to her face. Her perfect curved lips that were just begging him for a kiss. Her eyes so blue and dangerously hypnotising. He closed his eyes as her warm mint breath casted a blanket over his face. The faster and harder she went, the more everything else in the room seem to fade.

Ding…

Chloe stopped her actions and heaved heavily when the bell went off. The bell signalled to the ladies that their time was up with the customers. They both still kept in contact with each other as their eyes stared, dazed into the others. They both felt more than lust but had no idea what the second ingredient was.

Out of the corner of her eye, Chloe noticed that most of all eyes were on them. She darted her attention around aimlessly as she felt quite embarrassed, something she never felt on the job. She scurried away to the back room, away from this stranger who made her feel this way.

Legolas tried to catch his breath as he watched the bronze beauty leave. He looked over and saw all the guys with their jaws dropped.

"Leggo, if that went any further then it would have been straight up porn." Boromir chuckled, taking a sip of his beer.

Aragorn brotherly punched Legolas in his arm. "Look at little Leggy boy getting some."

Every one laughed. "For one thing, I am much older than the rest of you because I am over five times your age, and second I'm not a boy I'm an Ellon. Come on guys, let's go." Legolas said, throwing some money on the table. The others groaned and stood up along with Legolas.

"Hey, let go of me!" They heard a girl's voice scream.

Legolas turned toward the plea and saw the sexy siren he was with before. A man, who had a little too much to drink was grabbing all over her. Legolas clenched his fists, nonchalantly. Two of the very buff security guards rushed over. "No touching the girls!" One yelled as they both hauled the trouble maker out of the club.

Legolas's eyes caught with Chloe's as he stared at her almost worried but ashamed expression. She looked as if she had tears in her blue orbs. Legolas watch as some of the other strippers tried to comfort Chloe and take her to the back rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

Legolas departed from the rest when they reached the parking lot. He opened the driver door to his very expensive truck. He climbed in and turned on the ignition. He settled back into the dark leather that was designed for the interior and just sat there.

Mindlessly he gazed at anything he could see. His view landed on a photo of him and his daughter playing in the park. Faen and her innocent blue eyes. Her golden hair and childish smile.

Legolas smiled to himself and put the vehicle in drive. He let his thoughts drift from his daughter to the mysterious, breath-taking woman. It felt like it was all completely a dream to him, one of the dream girls that a male who is sexually frustrated would make up in a wet dream. But this woman was something different.

However, Legolas couldn't help but wonder about the little frisk that happened. The bodyguard said that touching the girls is against the rules so why did she let him touch her? Seeing those very well-built goons haul that man away made Legolas shiver, oh how glad he was that he wasn't caught touching the stripper.


	3. Chapter 3

"How was Faen, Danni?" Legolas asked walking into the living room of Danni's house.

The short middle-aged woman led the way into the living room where the sleeping child lay. "She was a perfect angel as always." She smiled rubbing the little boys head.

Legolas proudly beamed and lifted his daughter in his arms. "Thanks Danni." He whispered.

Danni shook her head. "No need to thank me. I am here when ever you need me." She patted Legolas on the back and watched as Legolas and his child left.

...

Legolas placed the peaceful girl down on her sheets and tucked her in. He pulled up a chair beside the bed and watched life happening in front of him. The way her chest rose and fell with each breath made Legolas wonder. He created life. Ever since Faen was born Legolas never could wrap his head around the fact that he had made another Elven being. Faen was a piece of him but she was all of his heart, just like his mother had been.

Faen's mother, the other part of Faen, the person he never got the chance to meet. Baineth, Legolas' sweet heart, his first love and the mother of his child. Baineth and Legolas were only newly wedded when they had Faen. Sadly there were complications during the birth and Baineth just didn't have the strength to make it through. Legolas was left alone with a new born, not having a clue as what to do, he felt like a child himself but all of Legolas' friends helped him through, and without them he wouldn't be where he is today.

Legolas sat there a little while longer before planting a kiss on Faen's head and heading to his own room. He placed his hands on his chest and stared at the ceiling blankly, his mind racing with images of that woman. The stripper. The Dancer. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life and probably will never see again. He needed to see her again but how would that ever happen? He would never go to a club unless he was forced to, like tonight.

All night Legolas dreamed of that sexy siren. The way her long, lean, legs walked and straddled his waist. Her gently-sun-kissed skin that he wanted to roam his hands over forever. Her luscious breasts that made him want to suck and fondle for hours. Her hair that lay carelessly without her trying and framed her features well. Her tantalising deep sea blue eyes that captivated his heart and soul with the first glance. Her smooth wet lips that he wanted to devour. He didn't even know her name and he was already crazy about her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe Chandler awoke from a long night of... well, she didn't know what to call it, how to explain it, she couldn't fathom any words to describe such a night.

It was just the same as any other day. She went to work and put on her 'costume' and entertained very horny males, but last night one of those males made her heart race like no one else had before. The way his deep, dangerous, soft blue eyes bore into hers and made her melt in the blink of an eye. The way his erection teased her wet sex but not meaning to. His hands so hard but gentle when needed to be. Just his everything intrigued her.

The very exhausted seventeen year old yawned and walked over to the kitchen in her apartment that she shares with her best friend Madison. She poured herself a mug of coffee that was already pre-made, thanks to their automatic coffee machine. She sat down on a stool that was around the island. She tried picking the sleep that was itching the corners of her eyes. Yes, she was tired after every shift she finished but she wasn't suffering fatigue from her work but from her rough night by herself. All night, she tossed and turned with thoughts of that mystery person. She dreamed about him touching her in very elaborate places. She ached and yearned for him all night long in sweet agony from her sexual desires.

"Morning sunshine." Madison said, walking to the fridge.

Chloe turned her head and smiled as she noticed the happy state her friend was in. "Morning." she mumbled.

"Someone had a rough night." Madison joked, laughing.

"You have no idea." Chloe droned, laughing at her previous actions the night before.

Madison sat in front of Chloe. "I heard you moving around a lot last night. Is something on your mind?" She asked in a sensitive tone, in case a serious problem was really bothering Chloe.

"Well, last night, I had to give a special show to one of the customers." Chloe sighed and Madison nodded her head, signalling for Chloe to continue. "This guy just felt different to me. Like I was drawn to him from this unrecognisable force. He just made me feel good and nervous at the same time."

Madison laughed as she watched her friends antics. "Looks like somebody is in love." She said in a sing-song voice.

Chloe picked up a one dollar bill that was laying carelessly on the counter and threw it at Madison. "Shut up! It's not love. I don't even know the guy."

Madison laughed picking up the money that fell in her lap. "Thanks, I needed a dollar." She laid the bill back on the counter. "You never know, could be love at first sight. Could be soul-mates." Madison joked, half serious. She was a strong believer in love, no matter what form or way it came about.

"I doubt it." Chloe sighed, getting up and placing her full cup in the sink, watching the hot coffee spiral down the drain.

"Stop being so depressed. Come with me today to my parents house. I haven't seen them in like a week and I kind of miss them. And I want to spend the day with you too since we both have tonight off." Madison offered, standing up as well.

Chloe scrunched up her face, unsure. "I don't know Madi."

"Oh come on, Chlo'. You have been my best friend for 2 years ever since I started working at the strip club and you haven't met a single member of my family." Madison whined.

"Fine, fine." Chloe laughed.

Madison ran over to Chloe and squeezed her tight. "Oh my gosh! This is going to be so much fun!" She squealed pulling away, jumping up and down.

"Chill Madison." Chloe giggled.

Ever since Madison the Elleth was hired as a dancer/stripper at the famous "Ecstasy" strip club, Chloe and her automatically clicked. Chloe showed Madison the ropes and they decided to move in together. Now they were practically sisters. They understood each other like no body else could. Their situations very similar to the others. They both wanted to be independent and make a living for themselves and not have to lean on anyone else for support.

Madison, the one struggling and who has an older brother, always wanted to prove that she was strong and didn't need to lean on her family's wealth to get by. None of her family knew about her secret and she would hate for them to find out. What would they think of her? Would they be ashamed? But, deep down she wouldn't care what they thought of her because she needed to do this for herself.


End file.
